Hasta pronto
by sadako-k
Summary: Una triste despedida...


_**Disclaimer:** los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen..._

**_Hasta pronto_**

_promete que me recordaras, pues yo siempre estaré a tu lado…_

Muchas veces en su vida las lagrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos, pero siempre había sido capaz de retenerlas… hasta ahora, no en esta situación…

_Recuerda mi voz…. Pues yo recodare la tuya_

_Y es lo que me hará capas de soportar la espera_…

Se abrazo con fuerza al ser que yacía frente a el, como si su vida dependiera de ello… lo hacia, pues el era su vida, sintió unos débiles brazos rodearlo con dificultad y fue incapaz de contener sus sollozos…

_Si, por que solo es una espera,_

_Por que no me creo capas de olvidarte,_

_y se que solo una de tus sonrisas_

_es capaz de derretir el hielo en mi corazón…_

¿Por qué? pregunto en un susurro, observando esas hermosas esmeraldas, esas que tanto adoraba, esas por las que tanto tiempo sufrió, esperando una mirada que indicara algo mas que simple amistad, esas hermosas esmeraldas que tan feliz lo habían hecho, esas que ahora lentamente iban perdiendo su brillo…

por que te amo fue la simple respuesta por que no soportaría perderte dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían con las lagrimas.

_No entierres mas espinas de tristeza en tu pecho_

_Y comprende que siento lo mismo que tú…_

_Aunque ya no sea capas de pronunciarlo en voz alta…_

Maldición Kurama, no me hagas esto. No me dejes, no después de lo que pasamos!grito mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla el ataque venia hacia mi, por que tenias que interponerte?...

Observo alrededor, un poco mas allá yacía el cadáver del youkai que lanzó el ataque, lo había matado al ver al Kitsune herido por su culpa

_deja que tu sangre se derrame por el suelo_

_y recuerda que yo siempre estaré allí para curar tus heridas…_

_solo déjate caer… yo siempre estaré allí para atraparte…_

por que no soportaría verte morir, eso me destruiría dice Kurama con voz temblorosa se que soy un egoísta, y quizá ahora me odias…

No kitsune lo interrumpe Hiei estrechándolo entre sus brazos nuevamente jamás… yo te amo, y te amare… por siempre…

_grita desde lejos mi nombre_

_no importa cuan lejos, no importa!_

_El viento me llevara tu voz…_

_Susurra mi nombre en tus pesadillas_

_y yo entrare en ellas para salvarte, lo prometo…_

Kurama alzó una temblorosa mano y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Hiei, lo miro con ternura y esbozo una triste sonrisa Hasta pronto…

_Nunca dejes mis manos vacías,_

_Llénalas con las tuyas,_

_Vuela por el cielo con alas de ángel_

_Pues yo te cuidare desde el infierno…_

Hiei tomo su mano entre las suyas y lo observo, el dolor reflejándose en sus ojos de rubí, nunca llego a comprender del todo¿como un ser tan hermoso, tan perfecto, llego a amarlo a él, a él de entre todas las personas, al que no tenia nada especial, al niño prohibido de las koorimes, Kurama fue el único que se atrevió a cruzar la barrera que había construido frente a su corazón, era el único que había logrado hacerlo sonreír, no lo merecía, quizá por eso el cruel destino se lo quitaba ahora…

_Por que no me creo capaz de olvidarte_

_Por que te amo más que a mi vida_

_y se que eres el único capaz de ayudarme a borrar las marcas en mi corazón…_

No me dejes suplico en un susurro Kitsune… POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!grito mientras veía que los ojos de Kurama amenazaban con cerrarse…

_no termines con tu vida para volver a encontrarme_

_pues yo di la mía para darte un poco mas de tiempo…_

Poso su boca sobre esos labios, antes tan rosados e invitantes, pero que ahora poco a poco tomaban el color de la muerte, compartieron un ultimo beso, no querían pensar que realmente fuera el ultimo…

_Olvida los malos y tristes momentos,_

_Ya no volverás a tenerlos cuando te vuelva a encontrar…_

_Tan solo olvida el dolor de mi partida, pues este no es un adiós definitivo…_

Sus labios se separaron lentamente y se vieron a los ojos, ambos llenos de lagrimas, esmeraldas y rubíes unidos por un mismo dolor, una separación demasiado temprana…

_Mira de noche hacia el cielo_

_Y veras mi rostro en la luna llena_

_Solo deja que tus cabellos vuelen con el viento_

_Y siente en la brisa mis manos acariciarte…_

Te esperare dijo Kurama en un ultimo susurro… la mano que acariciaba el cabello de Hiei cayo inerte, ya todo rastro de vida evaporado del cuerpo que aun sostenía entre sus brazos…

_no dejes que escapen lagrimas de tus ojos al ver mi tumba,_

_solo deja una rosa sobre ella,_

_y sabré que aun me recuerdas, que aun me amas…_

lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, convirtiéndose en hermosas gemas negras antes de tocar el suelo, aunque para el no valían nada, ya nada importaba ahora que había perdido lo único que amaba, lo único que le daba sentido a su vida.

----------------------------------------

_deja de pensar en mi y sigue con tu vida_

_solo recuérdame en tu lecho de muerte y sonríe al pensar que volverás a verme…_

se hallaba contemplando una fría tumba de mármol que rezaba:

Shuushi Minamino

kurama

una rosa eternamente bella.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado, demasiado… Solía ir ahí por las noches, buscando en lo perdido algo de consuelo…

_Prometí que no volverías a estar solo…_

_Y aunque no puedas verme estaré a tu lado,_

_Nunca rompo una promesa…_

¿Me amas aun? preguntó sollozando ¿realmente me esperas, yo jamás he dejado de pensar en tí, después de todo… una parte de mi corazón te pertenece…

_no me importa si buscas consuelo en otros brazos_

_solo promete que no me olvidaras del todo_

_y que cuando llegue el momento vendrás a buscarme…_

sus ojos ya casi secos después de tanto llorar, pues aun lo hacia, a pesar del tiempo pasado… siempre supo que era mentira eso de que el tiempo es capaz de borrar todas las heridas, ahora lo sabia mejor que nunca…

Aun te amo, y cumpliré mi promesa…

_es lo único que pido…_

_promételo…_

_y yo por siempre te estaré esperando…_

Por que lo prometí Kurama, jamás dejare de amarte… y sé que ya pronto volveremos a encontrarnos…

------------------- owari ------------------------

Sadako: que les pareció? Por que siempre escribo cosas tan tristes, sera que no tengo sentido del humor?... Bueno que se le hace... Tuve muchos problemas con esta historia, como detesto esta pagina aveces! ¬ . ¬ Dejen review... o escribanme a mi mail mejor es mas facil responder, esta en mi perfil, no lo puedo poner aqui, ya lo intente y no funciono... y como no tengo paciencia... ¬¬ ...y si quieren conversar conmigo agregenme a su msn! ya,demaciado por hoy...

ahora si me voy chauuu!


End file.
